


The G Word

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Announcements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith says...the g word. Wait, which one though?Oneshot/drabble





	The G Word

Keith had to make an announcement. He was pretty sure his friends already knew by now, but he just had to make sure. Because it was about time everyone else knew once and for all. 

He took a deep breath. Yeah, he was nervous, so what?! This was a big deal. 

"Guys," his friends all turned to look at him. Wow. "I'm ga--"

"Whoa, you're gay?!" Lance squealed. 

"Wait, what? No! I'm galra!"

Awkward cricket noises. Right... 

"...oh." Lance said, and at least he had the sense to look a little sheepish. 

Keith shrugged. "I mean, I'm gay too though."

They took it better than he had originally thought. 


End file.
